


Alpha

by timberwolfoz



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one sentence fics based on prompts from -- you guessed it -- the 1sentence community prompt found <a href="http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old fic brought across from my fic LJ, as seems prudent these days. Mostly Lewis/Hathaway with allusions to Lewis/Hobson and Robbie Lewis/Val Lewis, so anyone reading solely for the Lewis/Hobson is advised to backbutton now. Also, Lewis addresses Hathaway as 'Jim'. *cue howls of outrage*
> 
> Many thanks to mcicioni for the original beta and laughing her head off in the middle of Melbourne Central. :D

**Comfort**

The orthopaedic mattress eases his back, certainly, but what is even more of a comfort is the long, lanky body of his sergeant, head resting on his shoulder in sleep.

**Kiss**

As Lewis's hands clenched on his sergeant's hips, he dazedly reflected that he'd forgotten how much fun snogging could be.

**Soft**

The feel of Lewis's breath on the back of his neck in the wee small hours makes Hathaway smile.

**Pain**

As Mark's voice echoes over the line "He's barely older than _us_ , Dad!" Lewis's eyes meet Hathaway's in mutual misery.

**Potatoes**

"I'm not sure if chips count as one of the five serves of vegetables, sir," said Hathaway.

**Rain**

"You'd think I was back in bloody Melbourne," Mark grumbled to Hathaway as they crossed the road to his father's car.

**Chocolate**

"Body paint and body hair don't go together, Jim," said Lewis, his implacable tone mixed with apprehension.

**Happiness**

As he stroked the corn-coloured, close-cropped hair of his sergeant, Lewis thanked the God he no longer believed in for another chance at love after Val's death.

**Telephone**

Hathaway nearly dropped his mobile when Lewis absently answered his call with the words, "Yes, pet?" instead of "What is it this time, sergeant?"

**Ears**

The first time he nibbled on Hathaway's earlobe, the finger bruises on Lewis's shoulders didn't fade for a week.

**Name**

Hathaway calls him Sir on duty, Robbie if he's teasing him and Rob in bed.

**Sensual**

As Lewis rubbed his freshly-shaven face, catlike, against Hathaway's back, Hathaway dazedly reflected that any thoughts that Lewis's marital sex had been of the two-minutes-under-the-flowered-duvet-on-special-occasions-only variety were _right_ out of the window.

**Death**

"It was when I was twelve, on the way to my school sports day," said Hathaway, staring blankly through the windscreen.

**Sex**

"Where did you learn to do _that?"_ gasped a wide-eyed Hathaway, slumping back against the mattress.

**Touch**

It only takes the touch of Hathaway's hand on his shoulder as he bends to look at the screen to have Lewis hurriedly hitching his chair closer to the desk.

**Weakness**

"It's all right, I'll take care of it," said Lewis to his wide-eyed lover as he carried the huntsman, scurrying around in a jam-jar, out into the garden.

**Tears**

"Jim, love, you were crying in your sleep," said Lewis as he dabbed at Hathaway's face with a corner of the duvet.

**Speed**

"Who do you think you are, Jeremy Clarkson?" protested Hathaway as Lewis slalomed around a corner and two keep-left signs.

**Wind**

"If I'd known we'd be watching this place, I wouldn't've had gone with you for a curry," grumbled Lewis.

**Freedom**

As he wraps one arm around JonJo and the other around Lewis at the Oxford Gay Pride march, Hathaway realises he's finally laid to rest the ghosts of the past.

**Life**

Snuggling against Lewis's sleeping body, Hathaway finds himself mentally apologising to Will.

**Jealousy**

"There are times when I wish I'd known your Morse," Hathaway said.

**Hands**

One day Hathaway was merely his lanky, smart-mouthed sergeant; the next day the sight of his fingers gripping a mug of tea made the pit of Lewis's stomach clench.

**Taste**

"I can tell you've been eating pineapple," said Hathaway, raising his head.

**Devotion**

As Hathaway lit a candle from the ones already burning and placed it alongside them, Lewis squeezed his free elbow.

**Forever**

Hathaway knows that Lewis still expects him to leave for pastures greener some day, despite all his assurances that this is it for him.

**Blood**

Lewis cradled a groaning Hathaway against him, one hand trying desperately to staunch his wound with his own suit coat while he yelled for an ambulance into the mobile clenched in his other hand – _Not again, please, no, not again._

**Sickness**

"I don't think I should have had that second dose of cold medicine," said Hathaway, eyeing his shaking hands.

**Melody**

He drifts off to sleep to the sound of Hathaway's fingers picking out a favourite tune from his long-distant youth.

**Star**

"Is that Venus, d'you think?" Hathaway asked, peering up.

**Home**

As Hathaway sprawled next to him on the couch, head on his shoulder, Lewis realised his abode felt more of a home than it had since Val died.

**Confusion**

One moment confiding in him, the next moment repulsing him; Hathaway honestly didn't know where he stood with Lewis.

**Fear**

As Hobson reached up to peck Lewis on the cheek, Hathaway felt his insides clench.

**Lightning/Thunder**

"I love a good storm, don't you, Hathaway?" said Lewis, looking over at him from where he stood by the open window.

**Bonds**

"We are _not_ using my ties," said Hathaway implacably.

**Market**

At the third "Who's your silver fox?" addressed to Hathaway, Lewis had a flashback to the bars he'd frequented during his secondment to the British Virgin Islands.

**Technology**

"I was better at these things when they had 5 ¼ inch drives," grumbled Lewis.

**Gift**

"You bought me _The Harlot By the Side of the Road: Forbidden Tales of the Bible_?" said Hathaway, eyeing the somewhat lurid cover quizzically.

**Smile**

The day after they first got together, half the station thought that Lewis was medicated.

**Innocence**

"But why is the length of her fingernails relevant?" Hathaway asked.

**Completion**

"It hasn't been that good since – " said Lewis, easing Hathaway down as his heartbeat slowed.

**Hell**

As Lewis stormed away from him after his anguished confession, Hathaway wondered if this was what Hell was like.

**Clouds**

"The sky's straight out of a Constable painting," Hathaway reflected.

**Sky**

"Morse said this type of sky would look good through the bottom of a pint glass," reminisced Lewis.

**Heaven**

It might not be most people's idea of bliss to be jabbed by bony knees or to have your instep scraped by toenails, but as far as Lewis was concerned, the feel of his lanky sergeant snuggling close was pretty darned good.

**Sun**

Lewis's fingers unobtrusively brushed Hathaway's as they lounged against the bonnet of the car, soaking up the unseasonable warmth of the day.

**Moon**

"You look like you were attacked by a werewolf," said Hobson, eyeing the marks above Lewis's collar.

**Waves**

Lewis may have sworn off the works of the Inklings for life after the case with Dorian Crane, but the chance-caught reading of the last pages of The Lord of the Rings had him blinking back tears.

**Hair**

The first time Hathaway rubbed his close-cropped hair against Lewis's torso, Lewis put his fingers through the sheet.

**Supernova**

"The lights have gone all sparkly and the world feels like it's moved on its axis," stated Hathaway as his heartbeat slowed.


End file.
